


"Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle I can't let you go now that I got it."

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: "OCD Got Nothing On Me (Yeah Right)" a memoir by Arthur Pendragon [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This might be the worst day that ever happened to Arthur.... or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle I can't let you go now that I got it."

**Author's Note:**

> I've returned with a second!!!  
> I'm beginning to obesses with this series..  
> I hope you like it.  
> PS (I'M STILL LOOKING FOR A CO-AUTHOR! COMMENT IF INTRESTED)
> 
> The title comes from Electric Love by Borns

Weeks later, Arthur adjusted himself to have Merlin in his life, which was surprisingly easy. 

"Merlin, can you you you you make copies of these contacts." 

"Okie Dokie," Merlin picked up the neatly stacked contracts and left the office. 

Arthur sat at his desk rearranging his supplies for the thirteenth time that hour. He can't decide wether to have his stapler next to the tape or next to his picture frame of his mother. The picture frame was his moved moved object, he can never decide which angle his mom should be facing. No matter where he puts it just doesn't seem... perfect. 

"Arthur?" Gwen's soft angelic voice peered from behind his door. 

"Yes, Gwen." Arthur replied, but kept arranging his stapler across his desk. 

"Morgana would like to see you," 

"Couldn't she she she  she call?" Arthur asked her. 

"She wants to see you." Gwen smiled innocently. Arthur knew he couldn't upset at Gwen on Morgana's behalf. 

"I can't," Arthur said with a shrug. "It's about to be 11:00 am." 

"What's there to do at 11:00 am?" 

"I I I call my father." Arthur explained. "I have to check up on him. He needs to take take take his medication." 

"Would you be able to come after the phone call?" 

"Yes, Gwen." 

"Thank you," She shut the door. 

Arthur groaned. He can't believe he just lied to Gwen, what if she finds out? She'll hate him for sure. Merlin will find out too, he wouldn't want to be friends with him then! 

But he had a reason, yeah! Morgana never meant good news. Arthur was dreading to come face to face with her. 

"Here are your copies, sir!" Merlin announced as he entered the room. 

"I don't think China heard you properly, could you be be be be any louder?" Snarked Arthur.

"I SAID HERE ARE YOUR COPIES, SIR!" Merlin exploded with a smirk. 

Arthur chuckled. "I'm going to see Morgana, don't break anything." 

As Arthur stepped out off his office, he gripped the door knob to reopen and close. "One.. two.. three.. four." 

As he began to walk away, he noticed people staring at him. He forgot people aren't Merlin. There will always be people who will stare, whisper, and laugh at him.. there's no avoiding it. 

"Hello," he greeted his sister after his routine with her office door. 

"Take a seat," Morgana gestured to the chairs before her.  

"I'm good, Morgana Morgana Morgana." He replied as he eyed the two filth infested chairs. 

"Suit yourself, " She shrugged. "I'm sorry but I'm cutting you loose." 

"What what what what what, no Morgana!" Arthur heart beats frantically in his chest. 

"See, there's why." Morgana pointed out. "Your disorder disturbs our employees and customers." 

"This company is as much much much of my right as is yours yours. You can't 'cut me loose' I refuse to leave." 

"I'm sorry but you have no choice." Morgana pouted. "The sooner you leave the better." 

"I need to be here in the morning so I-" 

"So you what?" She interrupted him. "Can slam the doors repeatedly, tap your feet, drag your fingers down my walls, or keep aranging that damned desk of yours?" 

Arthur rushed out the office but his hand got a hold of the door knob. He sighed in defeat. 

One, open. 

Two, close.

Three, open. 

Four, close. 

Arthur passed the chuckling employees, into his office. Arthur gave in to his body as his limbs to control once again. 

"Arthur?" Merlin looked up from his phone. "What's the matter?" 

"I've I've I've been cut loose." Arthur choked out. 

"What? How can that be? You owe partial of this company?" 

"Now, I want want want want nothing to do with it." 

 "What did she say?" 

"My disorder is disruptive to the employees and and and and and and and and the customers!" Arthur could barely form a proper sentence. 

Merlin wasn't having any of it. He stormed over to the bitch's office. "Morgana!" 

"Merlin what a pleasant surprise." 

"Shut up and listen, bitch." He hissed. "You can't treat Arthur the wayyou do, he actually has 60% equity to this company, which leaves you with 40%. Also saying his disorder is disruptive and firing him instead of helping find a sort of treat to help him control it. Or better yet get rid of it altogether. You are one ego centric, low-lifed, bitch. Arthur can and will sue for this." 

Morgana's eyes widened in fear. "I, uh.." 

"Save it for the courtroom, Morgana." He turned away, looking back at her one final time. "If it wasn't already clear, I quit." 

Merlin found Arthur in the hallway. "Did you hear all that?" 

Arthur just nodded. 

"I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore " Merlin pushed past Arthur. But he caught Merlin's wrist. 

"You you you you stood up for me." Arthur's smile was faint. "No ones ever done done that, and you think I don't want to be friends? Merlin you idiot idiot idiot. You're never getting rid of me me me me now. And I'm never never never letting you go." 

"I wouldn't have it any other way.." 

 Merlin was surprised when Arthur leaned in for a kiss. But didn't hesitate to kiss Arthur's full lips in return. 

"How about we pack our things and head out?"

Packing their belongings was an adventure itself. Arthur kept removing everything from the boxes back onto the shelves. 

"I'm sorry." He kept whispering as he returned that same picture frame into the box again. 

"Don't be." Merlin gave him an assuring smile. "We've got all the time we need." 

"Thank you." Arthur returned the smile. 9

Many many many removing and returning later, they were all set and done. Merlin helped carry his Arthur's things to Arthur's trunk. 

"Merlin, I don't know know know know where I'd be without you." Arthur confessed. "Ever since I've met met met you, the world sort of makes sense and I don't want to lose that sense ... or or or or or or you." 

"Are you asking me to date you?" Merlin raised a playful eyebrow. 

"Yes." Arthur forced out. 

"I'd love to," Merlin kissed him on the cheek. "See you around, boyfriend." 

Arthur's breath hitched at the word. He didn't know how much he wanted Merlin to call him that until now. But the happy thoughts didn't last, they do. They were replaced with dark ones. What if Merlin realizes that he's not worth his time? Or Merlin truly doesn't like Arthur, who could? He was fucked up. 

"Tsk tsk." Merlin sighed. "No bad thoughts." 

"Alright, Merlin Merlin Merlin." 

Arthur sighed, if only it were that easy for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once again for reading! !  
> LEAVE A COMMENT ~ please?


End file.
